Kagome's Gift
by Lithoniel
Summary: Kagome brings something from her own time for Kouga's loyal packmates Ginta and Hakkaku. Drabble  of sorts


_Just a little drabble based on a pic I saw...link to picture at the bottom :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story_**.

* * *

Kouga turned his head in confusion as he sensed the approach of Hakkaku and Ginta, faster than he would have thought possible. A loud roaring noise was audible, and Kouga stared in utter bewilderment as a strange metal contraption which roared like some sort of beast pulled up alongside him, Hakkaku and Ginta on its back as they grinned at him.

"Hey Kouga!" they called, and Hakkaku whooped as Ginta revved the motorcycle's engine and they sped ahead of the wolf prince.

Said wolf prince was left behind, cursing viciously.

_

* * *

_

Earlier that day…

Kagome had just come through the well, and was about to tell Inuyasha of the gift she had brought for the two wolf youkai who followed Kouga around, when the irritating wolf in question appeared in a whirl of dust – as usual – to take hold of Kagome's hands. After the usual yelling match between the inu-hanyou and wolf prince, Kouga threw a wink and comment towards Kagome – along the lines of returning for his woman – and sped off in a cloud of dust.

Only a minute later, Hakkaku and Ginta came running up, panting heavily.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku," Kagome smiled in greeting, and the two wolves smiled at her with their usual 'hello, Kagome-neesan.' "I have something for you, if you'll give me a moment to go get it," she added, and the two wolves looked confused. "Inuyasha, could you help me?"

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha grunted, but went with the girl to the well and blinked when he saw the strange metal contraption at the bottom. "What the hell is that?"

"It's called a motorcycle," Kagome explained. "I managed to get it down the well, but I can't get it out on my own. Could you help, Inuyasha? Please?" she begged of the inuhanyou who had become like a brother to her.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, but jumped down into the well and grabbed the machine, jumping back out with ease and placing it on the ground. "What's this for?"

"It's a present for Ginta and Hakkaku, so they don't need to tire themselves out trying to keep up with Kouga-kun," Kagome explained as she started wheeling it back towards where the two wolves were waiting. "Besides, don't you think it would be funny to see his face when they overtake him?" she asked with a giggle, causing Inuyasha to snort in an attempt to hold in his laughter. "It's powered by the sun, too, so it will never need more energy to keep it going. All I need to do is show them how to ride it."

"You know how to use this thing?" Inuyasha asked, shocked, as he had never thought he'd see Kagome on one of these things. He recognised it now as one of those fast-moving 'vehicles' from her time, one of the more dangerous ones.

"Yep," Kagome nodded with a smile. "I got lessons and I have my own at home, but I thought they could use this one." Inuyasha gave a simple nod, and settled back to watch Kagome teach Ginta and Hakkaku how to ride this 'motorcycle'.

_

* * *

_

Modern Tokyo…

Kagome giggled into her mate's shoulder, causing the demon in question to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to think of Kouga-kun's reaction when Ginta and Hakkaku overtake him on that motorbike I took them," she explained, and her lover chuckled as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure it was priceless," he grinned, and then rolled them so he was hovering over her with his hips nestled between hers. "But I prefer _your_ reactions," he all but purred, and Kagome gasped as she felt how aroused he currently was.

"You're incorrigible, Shippou," she giggled, and kissed him eagerly.

_

* * *

_

Feudal Japan…

Kouga scowled as he stormed up to where Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for him, lounging against that strange metal beast they had been riding.

"Where did you get that? What is it?" he demanded, and the two wolves grinned.

"It was a gift from Kagome. She called it a 'motorcycle'. She said she'd give you something next time you meet as well," Hakkaku explained quickly, so that Kouga wouldn't try to 'kill' their only hope of keeping up with him. "She said we needed it to keep up with you." Kouga settled, mollified, and growled out something about hunting before stalking off. Ginta and Hakkaku laughed quietly to themselves, curling up together beside their new toy.

* * *

_http :/ / ladybattousai (dot) deviantart (dot) com/ art/ Kagome-s-Gift-47302174_

_Remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual dot to see the pic :)_

_R&R, please!_

_~Ashuri_


End file.
